Mend the Shattered 'The Letters You Never Wrote'
by dyinghappyness24
Summary: Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and James Maslow, torn from the ones they loved at a young age. They wanted each other back, but learned to forget; shared dreams, but let them go; saved the memories, but threw them out. Now they reunite...
1. OC App

Ok, I need some help! If you could please submit in an OC, I'd be the happiest person on earth! I have this really cool story, just not the characters! (I need 4 OC's) The contest will end pretty soon... Thanks for even reading this right now!

APPLICATION:

Full Name:

Birthday:

Age: (Around twenty-two)

Family:

BTR Boy:

LOOKS:

Eyes:

Hair: (Color, Highlights, Extensions, Etc.)

Tattoos:

Piercings:

Height and Weight:

Other:

FAVORITES:

Color:

Band:

Book:

Movie:

PERSONAL:

Personality:

Back Story:

Stereotype: (Nerd, Punk, Emo, Goth, Popular, Girly)

Dreams and (or) Wishes:

ANYTHING ELSE:


	2. WINNERS!

Okay, I have to say that this was probably the hardest decision I'll ever have to make in this hour! But , here are the winners!

Natalina Abigail Gomez-(MissH2O) for Kendall

Misty Athena Coastas-(BellaRosa17) for James

Samantha Jay Mathews-(BTR Obssessed Fan)

Iris Vanessa Levine-(XavierJulius) for Logan

I'm so extremely sorry for the ones I didn't choose... It was just so hard to choose cause they were all so perfect, but I really did have to screw the nail in since it has been awhile and I did promise to update "soon" and the feeling you get when you're not picked is pretty darn sucky. I will try to put as many of the OC's as I can so perk up! :) I'll will also try to figure the story out too and update ASAP! Oh and, I changed the name from 'The Letters You Never Wrote' to 'Mend the Shattered' because it worked better and the previous title fits more for another story so...YEAH!


	3. His Picture Fame

**Okay, so, I know it's been awhile, but I think I got it. I did have to brush up some of the OC's, so they'll be partially changed... Please don't be mad people... So, here it is. (The first chapter will be on Natalina and Kendall) R&R!**

Chapter 1  
>His Picture Frame<p>

Natalina Abigail Gomez, also known as Nat, walked through her house, placing small, precious things into the medium sized box that she held in her arms. She put trophy after trophy, award after award, and little memory after little memory. Natalina placed the box next to all the others, which stood by the corner of her apartment living room. Thinking she was just about ready to leave, she took one last look at the empty room, only to have caught a glance of a shining figure. Walking towards the far back end of her home, she found a little picture frame hanging on the wall.

Brushing a few fingers on the glass frame, she smiled a bit to herself. "Why would they take you away from me..."

_Eight years ago, a fourteen year old Kendall Schmidt and and a thirteen year old Natalina Gomez walked through the park, hand-in-hand, talking with each other like they did all the time. Her long brown hair swayed a bit as he continued to make her laugh. The wheather was just perfect for them in Kansas, a bit sunny, but with a hint of breeze._

_"You know..." Kendall all of a sudden switched subjects. "I consider us two really lucky that we still have each other!"_

_"Why do you say that?" she asked._

_"We're still together after all those times when we could've almost lost each other!"_

_"You have a really good point..."_

_"Don't I always?" he reponded with a very joking voice._

_She laughed a bit and then placed a hand on his cheek, leaning in, but not kissing him, just looking._

_"Why do you always do that?" he asked softly._

_"Do what?" Natalina responded confusedly, putting her hand down and furrowing her eyebrows._

_"It's like you're about to kiss me, but you don't. Why don't you just go for it, Nat?" Kendall tried explaining._

_"It's just...I'm too young to..you know...kiss you."_

_"We're fourteen already!" he argued. "Kiss me already!"_

_"No, Kendall. You're fourteen! I'm thirteen!" she reasoned with him._

_"It doesn't make a difference, Nat! I'm in love with you!" he screamed out a bit, taking her head and pushing it towards his so their lips could meet in a soft kiss._

_"Nat!" her freternal twin sister, Sapphire, exclaimed, pulling her by the arm and out of the kiss. "Dad and mom! Their plane crashed!"_

_"What!" Natalina exclaimed._

_"Their dead..." Sapphire whispered._

_She slowly fell on her knees, onto the meadow grass, tears falling. "Nat," Kendall tried comforting her._

_"We_ have_ to go. We can't be here anymore.." Sapphire stated sternly._

_"What! No! Nat can't leave me!"_

_"Well that's just too bad, Kendall. Stay out this, stay out of our way, and stay out out of this family." Natalina's twin sister argued, her puffy red eyes from all the crying stared right at him._

_"She's not leaving without a fight." Kendall closed up onto Sapphire._

_"If that's what you want, then that's what you get." she retorted, giving his a hard punch right on his cheek bone._

_"Saph, what the hell!" Nat screamed._

_"He's nothing but trouble Nat.. We're leaving." she demanded._

_"No, at least let me say goodbye." Natalina looked at his weak body, lying on the ground._

_"It's too late. We have to go, and we have to do it fast. There's no time to waste. We're on our own now." Sapphire began dragging her away from him, just in time for Natalina to give one last look at Kendall, his position on his knees, tears also falling, both of them trying to grab onto each other her, when they were just too far away._

"If only I reached just a little farther.." she whipered at the picture frame.

**A/N Ok, so, what'd you think? I know it's short, but I will be posting the next chapter in just a little while. :) Don't you dare give up on me! Oh, and, review please! :)**


	4. Breaks Her Heart

**A/N So, here's Chapter 2.. I know it's been precisely FOREVER since I've updated and I feel like crap because I haven't. It's just that I've been really busy and I'm such a perfectionista, so whenever I try and write the chapter I pretty much end up erasing it. But I think I finally got it right! :) Enjoy and R&R!**

Chapter 2  
>Break Her Heart<p>

The sun flowed brightly into Iris Vanessa Levine's bedroom window. She laid down on her cotton bed sheets, remembering those little things that stayed at the far back of her head. A sudden flash of her past sped through her mind.

It stopped at her early pretten years, at the exact age of twelve. She pretty much had everything: good grades, an amazing group of girl-friends, and one guy-friend whom she ccould always fall back on. She was always estatic around him, around Logan Henderson, the mysterious bad boy with a soft side of affection. To Iris, he was that one good thing that everyone looked forward to at the end of the day. But to her mother, he was the bad inflluence that she thought pushed her into love too, too fast. Although, it wasn't Logan's fault at all how much Iris was falling for him, it was her own. She couldn't help his amazingly mezmerizing dimples, the way he'd always try and make you laugh, and how his chocolate eyes would practically make you melt.

"What's wrong, Iris? You hung up so fast, I didn't get a chance to ask why you needed me." Logan explained, his arms crossing across his chest. Iris looked at the dying grass that she sat underneath, tears beginning to fall. "And now you're crying.. Tell me what's wrong." He crouched down next to her.

"It's my mom..." she whispered in a quiet voice. "She really doesn't like you, Logan."

"Well, yeah, I know. I mean, I dont want her to be, but what's the whole point that you're trying to get to."

"She's moving me to some freakin' boarding school!"

"But, Iris, I don't want you to leave! And, and you're grades are perfect!"

"It's not about my grades.. It's about you.. She saw you that day, when we hugged in front of her, when we looked at each with..that look. She says I'm too young for this.. She's taking me away..because of you."

"It's my fault." he repeated to himself. "Jut because of _me_ I'll never get to see you again.."

"Logan, it really isn't you though. I wanted something that, clearly, I wasn't ready for. I wanted you." Iris addmitted to even herslef.

"When are you leaving? At least give me the time to spend it with you. I swear I'll make every single minute worth living. All I need is just one hour.. Can't you're mom give me that?"

"I'm leaving _now_. She figured you'd want time alone with me after I told you, so she forced me to wait till last minute, so you wouldn't be able to distract me from heading to the airport afterwards."

"Clever beast, now isn't she.." Logan joked, wanting to hear her laugh just one more time, and succeeding.

"Try wicked witch! She really can be both sometimes.. I just didn't think she'd be this cruel to take you away from me. We could've had everything we wanted if only I were more cautious about it. You're exactly what I've always, always wanted. I didn't ever plan on loosing you."

"Please don't make me cry, Iris. I mean, I'm going to see you again, right?"

"I'm hoping.. The chances are about thirty to a hundred by the looks of it. She really has her grip on things.."

"Could I have one last hug, at least?" he questioned with a cute little smile plastered on his face.

Jumping into his wide open arms, she whipered into his ear. "Who ever said it had to be our last?"

Going back to reality, Iris pushed away those thoughts. It was a bit too personal too handle. Remembering Logan was just another boulder on the road to work around. It only happened so often, but it didn't mean she completely forgot him, because he was always had a very special place at the top of her heart for him, and she didn't plan on moving him no matter how much the thought of their last goodbye would break her heart.

**A/N Fingers crossed you liked it! The next chapter is in hopes to be updated SOON! So don't give up on me now! Please review and ckeck for the next chapter around Christmas or after Christmas. Or whatever you may be celebrating! :) Happy Whatever You May Be Celebrating! Or Merry Christmas! :)**


	5. What She Remembered

**A/N I know some of you may really want to virtually wack me for not updating sooner! I am and always will be a procrastinator.. (Miss H2O) Here's Mr. Pena's story! Hope you like it as much I do! This chapter is gonna be good.. ;) WARNING: A BIT OF CUTENESS AHEAD**

Chapter 3

Samantha Jay Mathews sat on the steps of her front porch. It was sunny in Florida. She watched as her neighbor's kids played around in their front yard. The two toddlers reminded her of a friend she used to have; a best friend. She remembered how she was always a bit taller than him, how she always thought about him first thing in the morning, she remembered how he was there for her when her mother died, she remembered how he used to always be there for. Samantha remembered everything.

Sixteen Years Ago...

Five year old, Samantha stumbled towards her next-door neighbor's house, where her best friend, Carlos Pena, played with his new toy car. The small and fragile girl ran up to the smaller and more fragile boy, tears streaming down her face.

"Mantha, whats wong?" Carlos questioned with worry, still tripping with pronouncing his words. "And what's wong with you haiw?"

"Car, Mommy made me cut my hair! Now it's short! I don't like it, Car! I'm ugly now!" Samantha pouted, slumping down onto the green lawn.

Carlos crawled towards her from his spot on the driveway. "Mantha... It's okay... You still pwetty..."

"But I like my hair long, Car! Now they cut it..."

"Noo, don't cwy! You othew half of your haiw is up in the clouds!" His little hand gestured towards the sky.

"It's on a cloud...?"

"Noo, it's in a special place that Gramma says all the dead things go to. Gramma says that they awe vewy happy because they can have whatevew they wanna have!" Carlos said, exaggerating the whole sentences.

"Can it have...a pretty blue bow to wrap it around?" Samantha asked, her smile beginning to show again. "Car, I love, love, love pretty blue bows!"

"Umhm! And you haiw can go to somebody who's vewy, vewy sick, so that they can be happy again, Mantha! You're a supahero becuse you making them vewy happy!"

Samantha wrapped her short arms around Carlos. "Thank you, Car. You're a superhero, too, because you make me happy all the time."

"But you bettow at being a supahewo because you make a billion, milion, hundred, billion people happy baecause you gave you hair to them! You awe the Supa Hair Girl!"

"But, Car, how can I be a Super Hair Girl if...my hair only goes to my shoulders? I kind of, sort of, kind of don't have no more hair." She said, shaking her head, her hair swishing round her face.

"Hmm..." Carlos thought. "I pwomise to wait fow you until you haiw gwows aww the way back!"

Samantha smiled even wider. "You promise to stay with me forever and ever and ever?"

"I Super-Duper-Ooper promise, Mantha! Even when your old like Gramma, I'll be wight next to you!" The Latino pinky-promised her, and gave her a tight hug afterwards.

Samantha smiled at that memory. She remembered every day after that, too. Even the day she left him, and the reason why. She remembered the way she cried for him to come back to her, she remembered how her grandma and dad struggled to pull her towards them, she remembered his face when they drove away. She remembered the next few years afterwards, her hair back the way it was before: long. She remembered how his voice was ten years after she left when she was only eight years old. She remembered how much of a dick her dad was for getting a promotio in his job, the only reason why they had to go. She didn't want to go.

Samantha wished he was still with her, because when you loose a best friend, you loose everything. And that's what she remembered most.

**A/N Well, it wasn't my best, but it means a lot to me. I just, recently, had to let one of my bestest ever friends go. He didn't die or anything, but he got a girlfriend, and then all this other shit happened. But whatever he was an asshole, anyways. I just couldn't focus for the pass few moths so, my apologies again. Look forward for the next chapter some time...just, sometime... Sorry, I can't really give a straight answer either. Thanks for still reading, though. **


End file.
